devious maid
by Hillari-san
Summary: Perselingkuhan yang terjadi antara majikan dan pelayan, membuat mereka terjebak pada perasaan yang tak seharusnya. /SasuSaku. Bad chara. Lemon. Eksplisit content. DLDR


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU. OOC. Bad Sasuke, Bitchy Sakura. Affair. Eksplisit content. DLDR!**

 **#**

"T-Tuan. A-akuhh ... Ahhhh."

Tubuh mungil Sakura berkali-kali tersentak menerima sodokan penis besar yang bersarang di vaginanya. Wanita merah muda seksi itu mencoba untuk tidak bersuara disela persetubuhan panas yang sedang terjadi antara dirinya dan sang Majikan, di dalam Toilet. Namun gerakan brutal dari Sasuke Uchiha membuatnya hampir menjerit karena kenikmatan yang membuncah.

"Ssshhh. Diam Sakura," Sasuke berbisik, memperingatkan Sakura sambil sesekali menjilat dan mengulum daun telinga Sakura. Pinggulnya tak berhenti bergerak, sementara sebelah tangannya yang sejak tadi mencengkram pinggul Sakura, perlahan naik ke atas dan menangkup payudara besar wanita itu, meremas, dan mencubit puncaknya yang kemerahan.

"Eyuuuhh." Sakura mengerang pelan. Sebuah perasaan yang familiar terbangun dalam dirinya, dan dia merasa kalau sebentar lagi dia akan meledak.

"Sssttt. Diam. Jangan bersuara Babe," Sasuke memperingatkan dengan suara serak dan seksi. Beberapa kali berhubungan seks dengan Sakura membuatnya tahu, bahwa Sakura adalah tipe perempuan liar yang akan berteriak cukup keras jika dia klimaks. "Kau tidak maukan para kru dan istriku yang sedang syuting diluar mendengar dan mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan?"

Peringatan Sasuke berbanding terbalik dengan 'penyiksaan' yang dia lakukan terhadap tubuh mungil Sakura yang montok. Dia terus menyodok Vagina Sakura dengan penis raksasanya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya meremas gemas payudara berukuran 38D itu, sementara sebelahnya lagi menangkup dan menggosok klitoris Sakura menggunakan telapak tangannya. Sasuke tahu, sekarang Sakura sangat takut untuk bersuara. Dan bahkan dia takut untuk bernapas. Sakura khawatir Sara, istri Sasuke, seorang aktris cantik yang sedang syuting acara Reality Show di salah satu ruangan di rumah besar itu memergoki bahwa dia sedang bercinta dengan suaminya.

Sakura baru beberapa bulan bekerja sebagai pelayan di Rumah keluarga Uchiha, dan dia tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaannya. Tapi dia juga tidak kuasa menolak rayuan gairah Sasuke Uchiha, produser musik tampan, bertubuh tegap, dengan rambut gelap, dan kulit putih yang seksi.

Awalnya Sakura ingin mempertahankan pekerjaannya dengan menolak rayuan dan ajakan sex Sasuke, yang sejak awal kehadirannya di rumah itu, sudah terang-terangan memelototi payudara dan pantatnya yang besar dan hot. Tapi Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar memiliki sesuatu yang Sakura sukai, tubuhnya yang kekar indah terawat dan penis besar panjang yang berotot. Bagi Sakura, wajah tampan Sasuke hanyalah sebuah bonus.

"Jangan melamun di saat kita sedang melakukan ini Babe ... Uhhh." Sasuke mempercepat pompaan penisnya pada Vagina Sakura, saat merasakan tubuh Sakura menggelinjang karna terjangan orgasme, Sasuke buru-buru menyambar bibir wanita itu, menciumnya untuk meredakan teriakan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke klimaks, dia menyemprotkan benihnya ke dalam kemaluan Sakura.

#

 **Sebulan sebelumnya ...**

Semua berawal dari tindakan keras kepala Sakura Haruno , yang kabur dari rumah dan hijrah ke Los Angles, untuk mengejar impiannya menjadi aktris. Sakura Cherry Haruno atau yang biasa disapa Sakura, tahu bahwa untuk mengejar impiannya itu dia harus bekerja memulai dari bawah, untuk membiayai hidupnya di kota asing. Dia bertekad untuk terus berusaha menggapai cita-citanya menjadi aktris hollywood dan dia juga akan terus bersabar, berharap ada seorang pencari bakat menemukan dia.

Dan Sakura sangat senang ketika lamarannya untuk menjadi pelayan di sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan Beverly Hills diterima. Rumah itu adalah milik seorang Bintang Reality Show cantik Sara Uchiha, yang tinggal bersama suaminya, yeng merupakan seorang produser musik. Mereka baru setahun menikah.

"Pekerjaanmu disini hanya sebatas mencuci, membersihkan rumah, dan menyiapkan makanan." Sara Uchiha menjelaskan deskripsi pekerjaan Sakura, ketika wanita itu tiba di sana. Sara berusia pertengahan tiga puluh tahunan. Berambut merah. Cantik, dan memiliki wajah dan tubuh ramping bak boneka barbie.

Selama ini Sakura hanya melihat Sara melalui televisi dan internet, dan dia sangat senang ketika bisa bertatap muka langsung dengan Sara.

 _Dia lebih cantik daripada dilihat di tivi_. Pikir gadis awal dua puluhan itu kagum.

Menurut Sakura, Sara adalah wanita cantik yang baik dan ramah, walau sedikit angkuh. Dia langsung menyukainya.

"Mari kutunjukan kamarmu," ajak Sara sembari menunjukan jalan menuju ke kamar baru Sakura yang letaknya di samping dapur. "Semoga kau betah di sini," katanya kemudian membukakan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Terimakasih Mrs. Uchiha. Saya berjanji akan betah dan melakukan pekerjaan saya dengan baik," katanya bersemangat.

"Bagus." Sara berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamarnya yang polos, sempit, dan rapi.

#

Sasuke Uchiha, produser musik berusia empat puluh tahunan. Berambut gelap. Hot. Tampan, liar, dan memiliki libido yang tinggi. Dia mempunyai banyak fantasi panas di dalam otaknya. Dia tidak pernah merasa puas. Walau sudah memiliki seorang istri cantik yang terkenal, tak jarang Sasuke, mencari perempuan lain diluar untuk disetubuhi.

Sasuke mengaku bahwa dia sangat mencintai Sara, namun menurut Sasuke, Sara jarang bisa memuaskan kebutuhan sex Sasuke yang gila. Dia lebih memilih sibuk dengan acara reality shownya ketimbang mengurus suami. Oleh karena itu Sasuke lebih sering menyetubuhi perempuan-perempuan lain (aktris-penyanyi muda dan juga pelacur bayaran) untuk memenuhi nafsunya.

Dan sekarang, bersama seorang penyanyi muda binaannya, Sasuke Uchiha, berada di dalam kamar VVIP sebuah hotel, bersiap untuk bermain peran dan melakukan sex panas.

"Kau yakin ingin merekam adegan ini?" Maki Sayuuki, gadis muda bertubuh sintal, dengan rambut brunette sebahu itu menatap khawatir pada handycam menyala yang diletakan mentor tampannya di samping ranjang besar indah penuh dosa.

Saat ini dia mengenakan seragam sebuah kelompok pemandu sorak yang dijahit sangat ketat, pendek, dan seksi.

"Tentu saja, Sayang." Sasuke mendengkur di atas tempat tidur. Dia hanya memakai kemeja putih yang beberapa kancing bagian atasnya telah lepas, dan celana denim hitam. Ereksinya mengacung tegak. Tampak besar dan keras dibalik celananya yang mengecil. Rambut gelapnya acak-acakan, dan mata hitamnya bersinar penuh gairah.

'T-tapi ... Bagaimana kalau ..."

"Jangan khawatirkan itu Sayang. Aku berjanji ini hanya untuk koleksi pribadi dan tidak akan disebar luaskan," ucap Sasuke menenangkan Maki. Sebuah seringai memabukan tersebar di wajah tampannya hingga Maki meleleh dan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kemarilah." Dia mengulurkan tangan. Memanggil Maki. "Biarkan aku meremas payudaramu yang menggiurkankan itu. Aku ingin merasakan puting cantikmu di mulutkutku, dan aku juga ingin melahap vaginamu yang montok dan lezat itu menggunakan mulut dan penisku."

Libido Maki meningkat mendengar kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dengan segera dia menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan laki-laki itu dan memulai persetubuhan panas mereka.

#

Sakura memulai hari pertamanya bekerja di tempat pasangan selebriti Uchiha dengan hati riang. Membersihkan seluruh rumah dan kolam renang mereka yang luas, menyiapkan makanan (walau Sakura ragu untuk melakukan tugas ini, karena tidak ada seorang pun di rumah.) Sara pergi pagi-pagi sekali, perempuan cantik itu mengatakan padanya untuk menjaga rumah karena dia akan pergi ke Malibu untuk urusan bisnis dan pulang besok pagi. Sementara Sasuke, Sakura belum pernah bertemu dengannya, karena sampai hari ini dia belum pulang ke rumahnya.

Memakai tanktop tipis berwarna cokelat, dipadu hotpants biru ketat, Sakura tampak asik membersihkan ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha yang luas menggunakan penyedot debu. Sesekali dia menggoyangkan pinggul dan pantatnya, mengikuti irama musik yang dia dengar melalui headset yang terpasang pada ipod di saku hotpantsnya.

Sakura terus membersihkan kotoran dengan penyedot debu sambil sesekali melantunkan lirik lagu toxic dari Britney Spears tanpa menyadari pintu ruang tamu terbuka, dan seorang laki-laki dengan wajah lelah dan rambut acak-acakan-namun-tampan masuk ke dalam rumah. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba membeku saat melihat Sakura yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Sasuke tahu kalau dia tidak akan menemukan Sara di Rumah. Seperti biasa, istrinya itu memiliki banyak acara di berbagai tempat. Sebagai seorang sosialita, Sara sangat tahu bagaimana cara menghabiskan uangnya dan juga uang sang suami. Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing dengan kelakuan Sara. Dan dia juga tidak berharap akan menemukan istrinya di rumah. Namun Sasuke tidak menyangka, kalau dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik saat pulang ke rumah pagi ini.

Gadis muda cantik dengan lekuk tubuh menggiurkan ada di ruang tamunya. Membersihkan kotoran menggunakan penyedot debu, sambil bernyanyi dan sesekali menggoyangkan pinggul serta pantatnya yang montok.

 _Holly shit! Apa dia tidak memakai celana dalam? Belahan vaginanya tercetak jelas dari balik kain tipis itu._

Objek cantik yang diamati berbalik. Dia terkejut melihat keberadaan Sasuke di belakangnya. Sesaat tertegun, lalu tampak begitu malu saat menyadari penampilannya.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke sambil memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, lalu tersenyum miring.

"M-Mister Uchiha ...," Sakura tergagap salah tingkah. "M-maafkan saya, saya pelayan baru disini, dan ..."

"Siapa namamu?" Potong Sasuke tanpa malu-malu menatap lurus ke arah gundukan di dada Sakura dan juga selangkangannya yang terbungkus hotpants ketat.

"Sakura Haruno. Sir."

"Nama yang cantik," komentar Sasuke sambil terkekeh, kemudian berjalan menuju tangga dan melewati Sakura yang tersipu kikuk. Dia kemudian berhenti saat baru menaiki dua anak tangga. Menoleh ke arah Sakura, dia lalu berkata ; "Ngomong-ngomong aku suka pakaianmu. Tanpa bra dan celana dalam, itu favouritku sekali."

Sakura mengerang pelan. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena malu.

 **To be continue**


End file.
